


Ten minutes and counting (down)

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Everything, porn with so little plot that you could hold it gently in your hands and put it in your pocket, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: “Tooru,” He heard him call from somewhere behind, “Tooru, stop. There isn’t a bathroom on this floor.” He finally said, tugging a bit hard at their interlocked fingers, and forcing him to stop.“I know,” He replied simply, turning around, “We’re taking the elevator down.”Or the one where Kuroo and Oikawa have sex in an elevator because Tsuki freaked out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Ten minutes and counting (down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to my Tsukikage [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541414/chapters/67356760)..
> 
> You don't have to know the exact details of the story, just the following should be enough:
> 
> Tsuki, Kageyama, Oikawa, and Kuroo are having dinner in a restaurant on the 57th floor. At one point in the evening, Tsuki freaked out due to [Plot Reasons] and spilled wine all over Kuroo. Oikawa, being the evil genius that he is, takes this opportunity to have Kuroo all to himself. Sex ensues.

He dragged Tetsu away from the restaurant, taking full advantage of the opportunity presented to him. All night he’d been giving him those looks, looks that made him question every decision he’d ever made that kept him away from Japan. Away from Tetsu. It was giving him a headache. And another ache somewhere else that he refused to even think about.

“Tooru,” he heard him call from somewhere behind, “Tooru, stop. There's no bathroom on this floor.” He said, tugging a bit hard at their interlocked fingers, and forcing him to stop.

“I know,” he replied simply, turning around, “We’re taking the elevator down.” 

They started again, this time walking slowly side by side to the elevator on this side of the floor. 

Tooru glanced at him from the corner of his eye, noticing the tenseness of his jaw and the stiffness of his form. Tetsu was trying his best to look away from him, breathing in short, rapid bursts. They'd always been like this. Pretending to be oblivious to this _thing_ between them that kept pulling them back to each other, no matter how long they'd spent being apart. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Like two satellites, always orbiting around each other but never touching.

But that wasn’t right, now was it. They weren’t circling each other, no. It was more of a game where one of them would take one step forward, and in response, the other would take two steps back, thus returning to the starting point. And then they’d do it all over again. But he wanted it to end. He was tired of this cat and mouse game. He was tired of playing. 

For as long as he remembered, whenever he wanted something, he would always formulate a proper plan to get it. Carefully going over all potential outcomes and choosing the option with least regrets. With Tetsu, however, he charged head first. Always preferring a direct approach, something less subtle. And this time, it wouldn't be any different. Mind made up, Tooru went over his half thought-out plan. The elevator took its sweet time moving up from the lobby towards them which served him just fine. He needed to cast the bait and wait for the fish to bite. 

Exhaling deeply, Tooru turned around to face him. They stared silently at each other, and for a moment, Tooru felt his will waver, but he shook his head. No running away. Not anymore.

“You know,” he began, slowly inching closer, the fist of his free hand clenched tightly against his side before continuing, “It takes approximately ten minutes to reach the ground floor.”

He heard him inhale sharply, his throat moving visibly as he swallowed. “Oh?” he asked, voice slightly cracking up. 

Tooru licked his lips and watched him follow the movement of his tongue, eyes gazing intently. “I counted.” He nodded, voice lowering to a whisper. 

“Y..you counted.” Tetsu gulped. 

Tooru only hummed in response, watching the elevator finally ding, and the doors open. He knew his plan was working, but it wasn’t enough to get Tetsu to where he wanted him. He needed one more push. One more act to wrap up this play.

As he stepped into the elevator, he turned to look at him again, “I have a timer set up.” He said finally, waving his phone in the air to emphasize his point. 

He watched as the other man slowly followed behind, all while maintaining their eye contact. “Tooru…” he said in that voice of his. A voice Tooru recognized very well. And just like that, Tooru knew he took the bait. 

He felt a deep fluttering in his stomach. He was nervous, scared even. Whatever might happen next will change the course of their relationship, if you'd even call it that. He also felt desire. Unbearable, insufferable, overwhelming desire that overrode all his senses. He wanted so, so badly to touch him, to feel him, but he wanted Tetsu to be the one reaching out, to be the one making that move.

Tooru knew it was inevitable, though; what with the "foreplay" they've been doing all night and the tensely charged air around him. All they needed was a spark. Unfortunately, he had never been a patient person to begin with, and they were running out of time as two minutes had already passed. Pursing his lips, he lifted up his phone and started the timer, making sure to adjust for the minutes they lost. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he then addressed, voice loud and firm, “Kiss me.” 

Tetsu didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled him in, roughly yanking at his shirt before covering his mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, encircling his arms around his shoulders to embrace him, and tilting his head for a better access, as he felt his body slamming against the wall. “You,” he growled into his mouth between kisses, “Have no idea what you do to me.” Tooru whimpered in response, before he kissed him back with such urgency, with such _hunger_ , that he felt the other shudder against him.

His mouth fell open with a soft moan as Tetsu lowered his warm mouth to suck on the exposed skin of his neck. He reached down with both hands, fumbling with the knot of his tie, completely blind to what he was doing. It took him a while longer before managing to yank it off. Tossing it away somewhere on the floor, he wasted no time pulling Tetus’s shirt out from his wine-stained pants before shoving his hands underneath.

**_7 minutes_ **

Tetsu pulled back slightly, wordlessly complaining about the cold hands touching his exposed flesh. Tooru wondered if he felt the same way he did. From underneath droopy eyes, he watched as he lazily shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall carelessly on the floor. 

Then he glanced back at him, “You’re overdressed.” he whispered, before starting to unbutton his shirt, taking it off and tossing it away, adding more to the pile of clothes that was increasing by the minute. 

Tooru pressed both of his hands flat against his heated skin, lightly grazing the hardest set of abs he’d ever come across in his entire life, giving him a taste of what could happen if both of them would just get rid of the rest of their clothes. 

But...but

He seemed hesitant? 

“Tooru...” he whispered, and Turoo understood his unsaid thoughts perfectly which was why he snapped his eyes open and glared at him. “No,” he answered, “I’ve waited all evening for this, I won’t let you stop me. And if you try,” he swallowed, “God, Tetsu, if you try, I swear I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Apparently, that was the right thing to say because Tetsu all but moaned before leaning in to kiss him. Hard. Huh. So apparently threats turned him on. He moved down from his lips, lightly sucking around the skin of his neck, “I don’t want to stop you, but you do realize this place is filthy, right?” He whispered again before bringing their mouths closer together so that they were almost touching but not quite, completely contradicting the point he was trying to make. 

In response, Tooru just moved a finger along the edge of his pants, “I don’t care,” he said, “And I have a feeling you don’t, either.”

Before he even realized what happened, Tetsu spun him around and pushed him up against the wall so that his chest rested on it. Tooru hissed at the sudden contact with the cold surface. Then he softly urged him to brace both of his hands there as he made a quick work of his pants. Six minutes. They only had six minutes and Tooru was determined to see this through. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tetus’s zipper being drawn down behind him. 

“Tooru, I—” he cleared his throat. “Condoms?”

“Left pocket.” He whispered in a harsh tone as he felt Tetus’s cock twitch behind him. 

“You really came prepared, huh.” He mused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two small packets before sticking one in Tooru’s hand, “Put this on.”

Tooru’s face flushed as he unzipped himself, his shaky fingers ripping open the packet before placing the condom over his cock. He was faintly aware of Tetsu doing the same thing. After making sure it was secured, he braced his hands back on the wall. 

“Easier to clean up,” Tetsu cheekily remarked directly into his ear, making him shiver.

“Logical explanations later,” he groaned, arching slightly back against him. “Fucking now.”

“Patience,” He told him, finally stepping closer and —oh, god.

Tooru sucked a sharp breath, the air of the elevator felt cool against his back. He was overcome with such an intense _want_ , he was involuntarily shuddering. Luckily, Tetus wrapped a hand around his waist, bringing him closer. He felt the tip of his erection brushing up against his entrance and he moaned breathlessly.

"Now, say it." He knew what he was asking

“Tetsu, I-” 

"Say. It." He wanted him to beg.

"Please.." He whined, "Please, please, please.."

At that, the raven-haired man grunted, urging him to move his legs apart, then with a single hard thrust, he buried himself deep inside. Making them both gasp.

Tooru’s muscles clenched around his cock, his own aching even more just from that simple friction. Tetsu hadn’t even started to move yet and he could feel the heat in his stomach building rapidly. And when the other man started to stroke him firmly, he let out a low moan, almost coming undone right there and then. 

**_5:30 minutes_ **

Their world froze over, Tetsu leaned into him, resting his forehead against his shoulder, breathing louder in his ear. “Tetsu…” His voice almost sounded like a beg.

“Why have we waited so long? I missed you so much. So much.” He whispered into his neck. His heart almost broke at the unspoken pain he felt behind these words.

He had been completely certain that whatever that was between them died almost three years ago when he left Japan without looking back. But now, with this fire running through his veins, he realized he'd been lying to himself all along. Tetsu missed him. And he knew he missed him too. Maybe even more. 

But he was a man who believed in actions more than words. So he turned back, as much as his current position allowed, and pressed his mouth against Tetsu's head that was currently resting on his shoulder. 

“Show me,” his voice shook, “Show me how much you missed me, Tetsurou.” 

Tetsu _growled_ , then he started moving. At first, he kept his thrusts slow and gentle, probably wanting to enjoy this encounter as much as possible. But then Tooru whined, urging him to move quicker. They didn’t have much time. Tetsu understood the wordless instruction, speeding up, his rocking motion getting quicker and rougher.

Tooru’s legs violently trembled and he clutched at the wall with both hands, his head bowed as the other man continued to slam into him. He felt him pant into the back of his neck, moving his palm over the tip of Tooru’s cock, and dragging it deliberately along before he continued his stroking.

Soon, they were both gasping for air and Tooru arched into him, pacing himself to meet the sweet rhythm of Tetsu's hips. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Like two satellites, except now they weren’t orbiting around each other. They were crashing. Colliding. Burning. Now _this_ was a game he would gladly play.

He cried out sharply when Tetsu bit down hard on his shoulder, then licked the faint dents of his otherwise smooth skin, running his tongue across, seeking the rapid pulse of his heart in his neck before closing his mouth around it. He alternated between sucking and swirling his tongue around the area, bringing the hand that held Tooru’s waist to his hair, and tugging hard at the fine, silky strands. 

It took everything in him to hold his voice back. Of course Tetsu would exploit that particular weakness of his. He felt him grin against his skin, suddenly shoving himself even deeper into him with such determination. All animistic and wild and unmerciful, and Tooru felt as if the elevator was rocking with them. He was pushing him over the edge.

**_4 minutes_ **

The heat was more than he could handle and he felt his muscles tighten. He was sure Tetsu felt it too. He hissed through clenched teeth, barely balancing himself against the wall. He was so close, so close, so close-

Then his lips parted and he let out a loud gasp. His world turned over as he came, breathing in short, rapid puffs and filling up the condom he was glad to be wearing. He was vaguely aware that at some point, one of his hands had wandered down, gripping the hand that was stroking him like a lifeline.

He rested his forehead against the wall, his mind going blank. Completely empty. Unaware of his surroundings, as if he was floating in space. And he chased after this feeling. This was one of the few moments he could let himself go. Relinquish all control and just be free. 

When he finally returned back to himself, he felt like every last nerve in his body was lit on fire by the force that was Kuroo Tetsuro. This might have started with him playing the role of the hunter, but now, with his heart beating loudly in his chest, and his skin glistening with sweat, he came to the realization that _he_ was the prey all along. 

He felt kisses being pressed against the side of his neck. Tetsu was still thrusting into him, but now he was more erratic, more sloppy. He knew he was close, so he clenched and relaxed his muscles and felt him shudder in response.

Then with a final thrust, he came with a sharp cry, shoving himself all the way in, and pressing so tightly against his body, Tooru was unsure where one of them ended and the other began. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling for as long as he could. 

**_3 minutes_ **

For a blissful moment, they remained as they were, the sound of their hard breathing echoing loudly in the small cart of the elevator. When Tetus finally slid out of him, they were both still breathing a little heavily. His knees almost buckled underneath him and he turned around, blindly grabbing onto Tetsu’s arm as he steadied himself. 

He glanced over at him, chuckling softly at their current state, eyes hooded, and cheeks flushed. “I can’t believe we just did this.”

The other just snorted at him in response, taking a deep breath to get his bearings, before stepping closer. Tetsu removed both of their condoms and cleaned them off (with minimum efforts) with the table napkin they took from the restaurant before wrapping the used condoms in the cloth to throw it away later. 

As he followed Tetsu’s movement, his eyes fell on the screen of his phone lying carelessly on the ground and he froze. 

**_2 minute_ **

“Fuck, Tetsu. Two minutes!” He said, almost shouting, as he pointed down at the timer on his phone that was counting down.

They looked at each other in horror before scrambling around the small cart, trying to find the missing pieces of their outfits and fix the clear disheveled state they were in. 

“Where is my tie?” He asked, voice slightly higher with horrified desperation as he buttoned up his shirt. He looked around wildly, his brain not fully comprehending the fact that they just had sex in a moving elevator that was two minutes, no less than two minutes away from stopping at the lobby of one of the biggest hotels in Tokyo. The media would have a field day with this if word got out. 

“You weren’t wearing one!” Thankfully, Tetsu snapped him out of it, throwing his own shirt on before buttoning it up. “Why did I agree to this?”

“This was a horrible, terrible idea.” He muttered, looking around for his belt. “I don’t know what the hell we were thinking.” 

“ _We?_ ” Tetsu gave him an accusing glare, throwing him his discarded belt. “It was your idea!”

“And you had no problem agreeing to it!” He glared back, taking the belt and putting it on. 

**_1 minute_ **

“Fuck the condom wrappings.” His face darkened in embarrassment as he threw Tetsu his tie.

“What?”

His jaw clenched. “You ripped them off,” he told him, spinning around to look for the brightly colored packets, “The fucking wrappings, where are they?”

He blinked at him.

“Kuroo!” He almost screamed at the other man. They were going to get arrested for public indecency. He didn’t even have bail money. 

**_30 seconds_ **

It took Tetus a while to connect the dots, and even longer to come up with something to say. “Can’t you just... leave them?” he asked stupidly.

He stared, resisting the urge to slap the man on his perfectly perfect face. “Ugh forget it.” He finally said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “How do I look?” 

**_20 seconds_ **

“Like you’ve been just railed. Hard.” He replied, with a serious tone.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

**_10 seconds_ **

They stood stiffly in their spots, completely avoiding each other’s eyes as the elevator doors opened with a soft ding. They both took a deep breath before stepping out into the lobby, where they were greeted by the sound of people moving around. Thankfully, no one was waiting at the door so they just slipped away from the “crime” scene without a hitch. 

And just like that, it was over. Their 10 minutes were up. Back to real life. Back to actions and consequences. But did it really have to end?

Tooru glanced over at him, “..Tetsu?”

“Later.”

He blinked, “What?”

Tetsu grabbed his hand, “We’ll talk later. For now, I need a new pair of pants.”

For a moment, Tooru didn’t know how to react. But then he glanced down, and yup. There was a large wine stain on his pants that almost covered the entire crotch area. They could go for dry cleaning but that would mean Tetsu had to wear his stained pants for the rest of the dinner. Buying a new pair was indeed the better option.

He also spied a few people giving them questioning looks from the corner of his eyes. So, urgency was another valid point. They would talk later. Maybe he could even bribe Tetsu to come back with him to his hotel room for round two.

Tetsu was looking at him expectantly, so chuckled softly and shook his head. “Alright. I’ll hold you on to that.” He said finally, leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek before allowing himself to be dragged to one of the boutiques in the lobby.

In the end, as both men walked away, basking in the afterglow of that mind blowing sex, and enjoying the endless possibilities of their future together, they failed to realize something very, very important. The elevator had a live CCTV feed that connected to the hotel security. Did they really not question why it hadn’t stopped at any of the floors on the way down? The were 57 floors, for god's sake.

  
  


> **Bonus:**
> 
> This is the face of the poor security guard who had to watch all _that._ The real actual hero of this story who overrode the elevator's controls so that Oikuroo could have their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that was _such_ a ride (see what I did there!!!)
> 
> If any of you is interested, you can read the main Tsukikage story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541414/chapters/67356760).
> 
> Also final note: always practice safe sex and never put condoms in your pockets as it can damage the protective material!


End file.
